El Destino En Nuestras Manos
by Usagui-Chan-M
Summary: Resulta ser que nuestros coordinadores favoritos se vuelven a encontrar y por eso desde ahí a surgido fines de aventuras bien locas que podrán encontrarse con amigos viejos, y los acompañan Mari y Carlos con nuevos amigos más, una loca expedición que los cambiaran a todos (?). /Denle una oportunidad soy nueva :3
**Bueno, Etto hola n.n, como ya saben soy Usagui-Chan-M pero me pueden decir Mil jeje e.e**

 **Bueno espero les agrade mi primer fanfics aquí ^^u**

 **Jeje estoy algo nerviosa wow bueno nos leemos abajo n_n**

 **El Destino En Nuestras Manos**

 **(Una Loki Vida ;3)**

 **Capitulo 1: El Comienzo**

Ya ah pasado 3 años desde que nuestra coordinadora favorita dejo a sus amigos en Sinnoh y siguió su rumbo ella solita, en estos mismos momentos se encuentra durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto.

De repente entro Caroline a su habitación.

-May cariño es hora de pararse- dijo su mama para después agarrar y abrir las cortinas que estaba situadas a un lado de la cama.

-Mmm...Ah... Mama 5 minutos más por favor- respondió May dándose la vuelta a donde estaba las cortinas y cuando sintió el brillo del sol en su rostro-Hay quema la luz- grito para después arroparse completamente (Tipo Yo xD).

-May Balance ya es hora de levantarse- hablo la mama ya algo irritada por la actitud perezosa de su hija.

-Ño- Eso fue lo único que pronuncio May para después darse otra vuelta y dándole la espalda a su mama.

-Oh, como así son las cosas-dijo su mama con cara de malicia, se fue y volvió pero con Blaziken a su lado- jeje Blaziken querido utiliza lanzallamas- le ordeno Caroline en un tono súper tierno.

-Blei o.o (ok?)- afirmo Blaziken en su idioma algo asustado por la actitud de Caroline.

Blaziken Utilizo el lanzallamas pero no tan fuerte para no herir a su entrenadora.

-Sniff, Sniff, Mama estas cocinando carne frito- le pregunto May al oler el humo solo que no se percato que la que estaba siendo cocinada era ella.

Mientras que Caroline bajo a la cocina donde se encontraban Norman y Max en la mesa asiendo sus cosas.

-Mi amor ¿qué le hiciste a nuestra hija otra vez para despertarla?- pregunto Norman leyendo su periódico.

-Si papa tiene razón, que le hiciste esta vez, jeje-le volvió a preguntar pero esta vez Max que estaba comiendo pero de no sé donde saco una cámara y un álbum.

-Oh, solo sean pacientes- les respondió- En 3…2…1…- Y.

-AHHH!- Se escucho el grito agudo de May en la segunda planta- ¡Mama por qué hiciste esto por decima vez!- dijo/grito May bajando por las escaleras bien quema y negra.

"Clic"

-eeh?-pronuncio May.

-jaja, ahora tengo otra foto para el Álbum jaja- se reía Max mientras metía la imagen en el libro.

-Max dame eso- le regaño May echa una Furia tanto que creo que se le erizo el pelo.

Se podía apreciar por todo la casa asiéndose un desastre porque, Max estaba corriendo por su vida mientras May lo perseguía como si fuera un animal salvaje y su hermano era la presa.

-¡Niños ya basta, mirad como han dejado la cada!- le reclamo su madre poniéndoseles en el frente con los ojos en blanco.

-¿¡Papa!?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mirando a su padre con caritas suplicantes.

-¿Mm?- pronuncio Norman para después verlos- Es su problema por hacerla arrechar- les hablo en tono serio y se fue pa su habitación.

-X_X- los dos jóvenes quedaron traumados por la traición de su padre.

-Bueno ahora tendrán que limpiar este desastre y si no lo hacen se quedan sin TV por un mes- le advirtió su mama.

-Ok- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Los dos hermanos se pusieron a como dar la casa y al terminar cada uno se fue a su habitación a hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

[En la habitación de May]

-*mm que será de la vida de Drew, no lo veo desde el Festival de Jhoto, Jum desde ahí pareciera que se esfumo del mapa, bueno creo que voy a dar un paseo por el parque*- y acto seguido se fue al parque junto a Glaceon.

Se podía apreciar a una castaña con una pañoleta roja caminando por los lindos rosales de flores que tiene en el parque junto a su lindo Glaceon.

-Mira Glaceon una rosa azul si es linda- opina la de la pañoleta, y después se la coloca a la pokemon Azul en una de sus orejitas- Te ves Linda Glaceon jeje- le dijo su entrenadora para después acariciarle su cabecita.

-Glei (Gracias ^^)- respondió su pokemon gustosa.

-¡CUIDADO!-se escucho un grito de un chico a lo lejos.

-Eh?- pronuncio May para acto seguido ver una bola de sombra gigante dirigirse hacia ella-Kyaaaaa- grito cubriéndose, pero Glaceon se le puso en el frente y utilizo cola férrea, asiendo cubrirlas de humo.

-¿Estás Bien?- Pregunto un chico tanto preocupado agarrando a May y alado de él un Umbreon.

-Etto… si, si- respondió May abriendo lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos color Grisáceos.

-Hola como te sientes mi nombre es, Carlos y tu- le dijo el chico ayudándola a parar y que era de pelo negro y ojos grises llevaba puesto una chamarra negra y un pescador de color marrón.

-eh?, bueno mucho gusto mi nombre es May- le contesto con algo de pena.

-jaja ¿te gustaría un helado?- pregunto con una sonrisa cálida el chico proveniente del nombre Carlos.

-ok porque no- dijo esta para después seguir a Carlo a un carrito de vender helados.

Se comieron un helados Carlos uno de fresa y May uno de chocolate, se la pasaron paseando por el parque, hasta que May tuvo que regresar a su casa.

-bueno nos vemos Carlos chao, vamos Glaceon- le dio un adiós Carlos y le aviso a Glaceon para entrar pero.

-Espera May- acto seguido le dio un beso en el cachete- que pases buenas noche Chao, vámonos ya Umbreon- después de eso Carlos se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde pues mientras May.

-O/O- la pobrecita quedo en Shock no sabía que había ocurrido, y estaba algo sonrojada.

-¿Glai? (¿May?) – pregunto su Glaceon viéndola parada sin moverse frente a la puerta.

-ah, sí- reacciono la chica para después dirigirse a su habitación con una Glaceon preocupada atrás de ella.

[Con Carlos]

Carlos llego a una casa no a una Mansión bien lujosa y entro con una sonrisa bien grande en su rostro.

-Yeah- grito Carlos al entrar a la mansión.

-Que tienes ruidoso- pregunto una chica de pelo marrón amarrados en dos colas hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos morados, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y una falda mas debajo de los muslos lila- acaso tienes pulgas jaja ok no- dijo la chica riéndose a carcajadas.

-loca, y no, no es eso es que conocí a una chica bien guapa y linda *suspiro* creo que me enamoro- dijo con toque de enamorado.

\- wow nunca creí que te enamorarías hermano- dijo la chica algo asombrada.

-obvio cualquier chico se puede enamorar, la cosa es cuando alguien se va a interesar en una fea como tu- le hablo con burlas Carlos.

-Como dijiste- le respondió la ojo-morada con un aura muy oscura dando un fuerte golpe a la pared agrietándola.

-OwO Etto… Mari tranquila jeje no te pongas así tu eres muy linda, si, si eres muy bella- mientras Carlos rogaba no estar muerto en esos momentos.

-Grrr… te la dejo pasar esta vez- dijo para después irse a ver la TV la chica llamada Mari.

De repente baja alguien de la planta alta.

-Mmm.- bajaba un chico de pelo verde y ojos de igual color. (ya sabemos quienes 7u7)

\- uh?- lo miro Mari- ah, hola Drewi dormiste bien ^^- le hablo con tanta alegría.

-Hola- le hablo con frialdad.

-Puf todavía ¿está aquí?- pregunto con algo de molestia.

-si- dijo para después irse a la cocina.

-Oye Drewi sabes que nuestro primo se ha enamorado- hablo con algo de burlas a Carlos pa poner algo de diversión al tema.

-no, no le digas- le rogo Carlos.

-Mm y quien es la afortunada- pregunto con algo de interés, y tomándose un jugo de naranja

-si yo quiero saber nunca me dijiste nombre ^u^- esta vez la interesada era Mari.

-Etto… su nombre es… May Balance- lo último lo grito con algo de sonrojo.

-…-Drew había escupido el jugo de naranja, y adivinen quien estaba ahí, Mari a la pobre la baño toda

-Gracias -_-* -le dijo para después limpiarse la cara con una toalla que saco de no sé.

-¿May?- le pregunto casi en un grito.

-Etto si – le respondió Carlos algo extrañado por la actitud de su primo.

-Dime ¿cómo era?- volvió a hacer otra pregunta Drew.

-eh? Bueno tenía una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y…- fue interrumpido.

-Lo suponía era ella, bueno nos vemos- hablo por última vez hasta de ir arriba.

Drew se encontraba caminando pensativo en los pasillos de la mansión.

-*Mm, con que May se encuentra aquí eh? Tengo tiempo sin verla, quiero ver como ah progresado aunque de verdad la quisiera ver en este momento con su linda sonrisa y… pero qué diablos estoy pensando ella sigue siendo mi rival, ¿Verdad?, Arg claro, estos pensamientos me vuelven loco*- y de ahí nuestro coordinador favorito ya iba a entra a su habitación si no es que una mano lo detiene.

-Ah donde Vas mi Andruw- dijo una chica pelirroja abrasando posesivamente a Drew, no dejándolo entrar a la habitación.

-quitante de encima Brianna- le hablo con un tono bien frio que congelaría hasta el mismo hielo.

-oh, por favor Drew eres mío y lo dice este contracto- respondió Brianna con molestia.

-que yo sepa, yo no acepte ese fue mi padre y punto- al acto la quito de encima- y toma esto, yo nunca me casare contigo- y esa fueron las últimas palabras de Drew antes de entrar en su habitación.

-Ya verás Drew DeLaRousse cuando firmes entre contracto serás solamente mío- eso fueron las palabras de Brianna a la puerta para después salir molesta.

En el cuarto.

-Ni muerto me casaría contigo- y eso fue lo que pronuncio Drew para después irse a acostar en su cama- descuida May te voy a visitar muy pronto-para después quedar dormido con una foto de May en su mano.

 **Fin del capi 1 espero le haya gustado y dejen Reives por fis n.n para ver cómo les pareció mi fics si está mal o bien :3 bueno no sé cuando tendré el capitulo 2 pero espero su apoyo**

 **Mil Fuera :D**


End file.
